


from the moon, to the stars

by slateyoon (haetbit)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetbit/pseuds/slateyoon
Summary: come to me, before morning is here.[where we’ll always have each other]





	from the moon, to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> i was planning on writing seongwu/jisung for the next part of this (not interrelated) series but.. i listened to daybreak and it just reminded me of minhyun/jisung fluff and then this just happened... it's not very long so................ i'm sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> (((i hope jisung sings daybreak one day ; A ;)))

minhyun woke up to the sound of shuffling and objects moving from the living room. he blinked a few times in a weak attempt to get his bleary vision to focus, and searched for his phone under his pillow to check the time. 2:43.

_did hyung just get back…?_

slowly he pushed himself out of their queen-sized mattress (they didn’t bother with a bed frame – _there’s no need for that, it’s just going to creak and start to fall apart because of what we do,_ was what jisung had replied when he asked if they should get one. the flush of red on minhyun’s face didn’t disappear until they returned home that day.) and half-stumbled into the living room. the warm yellow light from their ikea floorlamp showed jisung sitting on their couch, cross-legged and in his pajama pants, trying to dry his hair with a towel. not the fastest way at all, minhyun thought.

“oh? did i wake you up?”

jisung’s arms stopped moving when he noticed minhyun standing at the hallway, and his towel fell to his shoulders when he opened his arms to him. minhyun went forward without missing a beat, burying his face into the crook of jisung’s neck as he wrapped his legs around his body. it was something that he liked to do when they were at home, but it was also something that he had to do because this two-seater couch seemed too small to fit them both sometimes.

“what took you so long, hyung…” minhyun mumbled against jisung’s skin, and softly pressed a few kisses along the line of his neck.

“sorry… i got a little carried away with my friends… our minhyunnie is tired, hm?”

minhyun nodded with his eyes closed, and rested his head against jisung’s shoulder when he felt his fingers threading through his hair.

“come to bed, hyung… let’s sleep…”

he heard a light chuckle, and then something about him needing to dry his hair. but the fingers running along the back of his head didn’t stop, and he found himself slowly falling back asleep again.

 

when he woke up the room was brighter; the sky outside was of a dusty purplish-pink shade, with a band of yellow peeping out from the far bottom. it seemed to be a little early in the morning. he was lying on the couch, or on top of jisung on the couch to be exact, and his lover was still sound asleep. minhyun got up quietly, sitting on the floor right next to the couch so that his arm can still rest against jisung’s, and started to look outside the window.

it was quiet at daybreak; the low humming of the refrigerator and jisung’s soft breathing was all that accompanied him. but somehow, minhyun didn’t feel very alone at all.

and then a snore broke the silence in the room, and minhyun burst out in laughter, muffled by his palm. no, he definitely isn’t alone at all. not with jisung around.

with a peck on jisung’s cheek and a whisper of _i love you_ , a new day has begun for them again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (((this can also be seen as the alternate universe mentioned in the previous entry of this series)))


End file.
